Carl & Alexa
by Jade of Jax
Summary: After Carl and Bonnie rob a convenience store and run to a back ally to get away, Bonnie tries to kiss Carl. Before she can, however, seven girls who are angry with her emerge from the shadows and reveal her darkest secret to him. The leader of the gang steals Carl's heart, and a young love blossoms. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE! Rated M for language and some adult content.
1. The Beginning

_**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZ!**_

 **Carl's P.O.V**

I can't believe we pulled that off. I mean she lied to me about the gun being fake, but still. That was fucking awesome.

 _ **flashback to when it started**_

 _I was in detention for beating kids up. My sister Fiona left out some blow and my brother Liam ate some of it. He got really sick and Fiona went to jail for it. The kids at school heard about it and they called him retarded, so I beat their asses. I brought a toothbrush and a grainy rock so I could sharpen the bottom of it. I was trying to sharpen it, when I heard a quiet voice say,_

 _"You have to heat up the end first."_

 _"What?" I said._

 _"You're making a shank right? You have to heat up the end with a lighter, and then when it's sharp, stick it in poop to cause infection." She said._

 _"Thanks." I mumbled._

 _"No Talking!" Mumbled the detention monitor._

 _"Don't worry. I'll take care of her later. My name is Bonnie." She whispered._

 ** _Flash forward to more detention_**

 _I missed her. I missed the talk we had in detention, so I spray painted a little message for my principal on some lockers._

 _"PRINCIPLE RODRIGUEZ IS CARL GALLAGERS BITCH!_

 _I stepped back to admire my work. Principle Rodriguez stepped up behind me and said,_

 _"What's this?"_

 _"I'm just stating the obvious." I snapped._

 _"Well, you just earned yourself two more weeks detention."_

 _When I got to detention, I saw an empty seat next to Bonnie. When I sat down she stared at me and asked,_

 _"I thought you served your time. What are you doing back?"_

 _"Did you see the lockers?" I asked._

 _"Yeah. You did that?" She quizzed._

 _"Yep. Hey, why is the monitor asleep?" I questioned._

 _"I put some acid tablets in her coffee when I went up to ask if I could go to the restroom. Do you want to go do something fun?" She asked._

 _"Sure." I replied._

 _We stopped walking in an alley behind a convenience store. She pulled a gun out of her pocket and showed it to me._

 _"That's so cool!" I exclaimed._

 _"It's fake. We are going to rob this place. It will scare the shit out of him. Do you want black or camo?" She held up two ski masks._

 _I grabbed the camo one and the next thing I knew, we were standing at the counter while Bonnie pointed the gun at the man working the register._

 _"Give me the Goddamned money!" Bonnie demanded._

 _"I didn't buy a convenience store just to be robbed by the lollipop guild." He snapped._

 _Bonnie aimed her gun at the security TV and pulled the trigger. A bullet completely shattered the screen._

 _"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed. I'm pretty sure that I pissed a little._

 _The guy stuffed a huge wad of cash into my book bag. And we ran into a near by ally._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

We stopped by a dumpster and she leaned in to kiss me. I went to lean in too, but I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a skinny but curvy girl with long, straight, black hair heading towards us. With a look of fury in her eyes. She was staring straight at Bonnie.

"Hey skank. I'm here to beat your ass!"


	2. Gangsta Knife

**Carl's P.O.V**

"Hey skank. I'm here to beat your ass!" The girl said.

"We have you outnumbered two to one." Bonnie replied.

The girl clapped her hands once. Two girls, both about 4'8" popped from both sides of the ally. One was holding nunchucks, whole the other was holding a mace. A FUCKING MACE!

"You seriously think I'm scared of those two dwarfs?" Bonnie snapped.

The leader clapped her hands twice, and two more girls popped out of the shadows. This time, they were about 4'10". One was holding a baseball bat, and the other was holding a police baton. She clapped her hands three times and two more girls popped out. They were like 5 feet even. The weapons they had with them were fucking awesome. One had a sledgehammer, and the other had an all black canoe paddle.

"Hey, what's your name?" The leader asked me.

"Carl Gallagher." I replied.

"Carl, did you know that your girlfriend over there is a total slut?" She asked.

She was hot. Long jet black hair, Tight black tank top revealing her large chest size, tight black leggings complementing her sexy thick ass. She had a thin stomach. She was extremely fair skinned. She had collar bones like knives, and cheek bones like a Tim Burton character. It all went perfectly with her emerald green eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked realizing I was staring.

"She is dating five older guys other than you right now. She was dating another one but he believed me when I told him about it. All of the girls you see in front of you, have lost their boyfriend to this whore. Except for me. I've never had a boyfriend in my life." She said. "Why do you want a playin' ass bitch with no tits or ass? I could give you a lap dance that will be the best time of your life. And I could blow you whenever you want." She stated.

"Stop hitting on my man you jealous bitch!" Bonnie shouted. I could see that she was reaching for her pocket. The pocket with the gun in it.

"I'm gonna fucking shoot you!" Bonnie reached in her pocket and her face turned bright red. She pulled out a red piece of paper that said, "You are a dumb bitch."

"With this gun?" Said the leader. She was holding up the gun Bonnie had used in the robbery. "You can leave now whore. Girls you can go home too."

The six girls turned around and left. Bonnie started to laugh like a maniac.

"So they were just here to scare me?" She chuckled.

"No. They were originally going to beat your ass with those weapons." The girl snapped. "But I want to deal with you myself."

"With what? Your fists?" Bonnie taunted.

"Nope, with this." She snarled. She pulled a really gangster looking pocket knife out of her cleavage. It was lime green, and connected to the handle, was something that resembled brass knuckles. Then I realized that the knife was made for a gangster. She slipped her fingers into the brass knuckle part exactly like you would with brass knuckles, except she flipped the blade out while doing it. The knife was made for knife/fist fights depending on how violent you wanted to be. She closed the blade and put the knife back in her bra. She turned and started to walk away. I turned and stared at Bonnie.

Bonnie turned to say something to me but before she could, the girl suddenly turned around and charged at her. She tackled Bonnie to the ground and pinned her with one arm. Bonnie couldn't even move. That might've been because the girl was on top of her, but still.

 **Bonnie's P.O.V**

I turned to ask Carl why he didn't defend me, but before I could, that bitch tackled me and pinned me to the ground. She flipped open the blade and put it against my neck.

"If you _ever_ mess with me, or my friends again, I will kill you and hide your body where no one will find it." She snarled. "And if you even _think_ about telling anyone about today, or trying to fight me for this, I will kill you for that too." I tried to hide the fear from my face but I couldn't.

"Okay, okay." I whispered meekly.

"Now get up and go home!" The girl demanded as she got up.

I got up and ran home.

 **Carl's P.O.V**

That girl turned and looked at me as Bonnie left. When Bonnie was gone, the girl walked towards me and said, "I'm sorry you had to see that. And I'm sorry you had to find out about her. She used to be so nice, I don't know what happened to her. I'm Alexa by the way." She held out her hand for me to shake it. I shook it and thought that maybe she would accept the question I had.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I asked.

"No. I've never had one. But I would be willing to have you as my first." She replied.

"Cool. You wanna go get a beer at my place?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

When we got to the house, I saw that my brother Lip was in the kitchen.

"Hey, Lip? Is Fiona home?" I asked. I didn't want Fiona to catch me drinking.

"No, she's looking for a job. Who's the Ten?" He asked.

"This is Alexa. She's my new girlfriend. Do we have beer?" I asked.

"Yeah we do, but don't get plastered. Being hungover fucking sucks." He said. He pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said.

We went upstairs and saw that Frank was in bed. I shook him awake and asked if he had any beer with him.

"Check in the damn closet." He snapped. Then rolled over and went back to sleep. We checked, and there was a full twelve pack of beer. I grabbed it and took it into my room and locked the door.

"Didn't Lip say not to drink that much?" Alexa asked.

"No one gives a fuck what Lip has to say. Frank is my dad. He is the boss." I stated. I handed her a beer.

"Thanks." She said. She opened it, and chugged the whole thing down. She grabbed another. This time she went slower.

"Damn. You know how to drink." I said.

"I've had beer before. Only one though. I want to see what it's like to get wasted." She said.

We finished the same amount of beer. Each of us had six. There was only one left. I let her have it. She wasn't buzzed. She was drunk. Her words were slurring, and she even said that it was too hot and took off her shirt to reveal a blood red bra with black lace. I was a little buzzed, but not enough to forget everything that went down.

"I love you Carl. Your face looks kinna funny." She giggled.

I leaned in to kiss her. She leaned in at the same time as me and we kissed. I looked at her and smiled. We kissed again, and for longer. Then we just started making out like in those pornos. Except that we didn't stiffen our tongues. We kept them soft, and it was better than sloppy porn kissing.

I pulled off my shirt and threw it somewhere. Alexa climbed on top of me and straddled me. She began to grind on me, causing friction that she obviously needed. I reached up and began to unhook her bra. When it fell off, I began to massage her right tit. She moaned through a kiss. I began to feel my pants get tighter, and tighter until I couldn't take it any more. I unbuttoned my pants and pulled them down just enough to feel comfortable.

When Alexa noticed what I was doing, She reached her hand down my pants and started giving me a handjob. I stopped kissing her and stood up.

"Why do you want me to stop?" She whined?

"I don't, but could you give me a blowjob instead?" I asked. I didn't want to get that shit all over my bed. Either she swallowed, or we wouldn't try that stuff yet.

"Okay." She replied.

She pulled down my boxers and looked up at me. She opened her mouth, and moved her face closer. She closed around my dick and the suction started. She moved forward and back, cradling my balls.

After about fifteen minutes of being blown, I felt a wave of euphoria wash over me and Alexa stopped for a second. Then I heard her swallow. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Can I stay the night Carl?" Asked Alexa.

"Sure. But we are done for the day." I replied while pulling my pants up.

"Why?" She whined.

"Because we just need to rest for awhile. We can cuddle in bed if you want." I cooed.

"Okay Baby." She said.

I found her bra and shirt on the floor by the bed, and had to help her put them on. When I was done, I changed into a pair of sweatpants.

"Alex? Is it okay if I call you that?" I asked.

"Yeah it's fine." She said. "What do you want?"

"Do you want to wear a more comfortable shirt?" I asked. "The tank top you're wearing seems a little tight. Not that you don't look hot or anything. You look sexy as hell."

"Sure. I'm always okay with being comfy." She stated.

I gave her an old AC/DC tee shirt, and while she was changing, I knew that I never wanted to leave her.

"Carl?" Came a voice from outside my door.

"Shit." I muttered. I opened the door.

"Hi Fiona." I said.

"Who's this?" She asked with a cheesy smile on her face.

"I'm Alexa. His girlfriend." She held out her hand for Fiona to shake. "I'm staying the night. But don't worry. The worst we are doing is cuddling."

 **Fiona's P.O.V**

Awe, my little brother found a pretty girlfriend with good manners. Let's just hope that she rubbs off on him.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
